La fin de l'histoire
by little akary
Summary: Ils l'attendaient, tous les deux, la fin de cet enfer dans lequel ils s'étaient fourré. Maintenant ils se retrouvent... Léger sasunaru sur les bords à moins que se soit juste une trop grande amitié.


Ca faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Après tout c'était son ami. Son meilleur ami, évidemment il n'en avait jamais eut d'autre. Son regard se porta sur les mèches dorés qui flottaient dans le vent. Les yeux tournés vers le soleil, il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Mais eux ils ne l'intéressaient pas. Seul le blond pouvait capter son regard bien que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Bientôt… bientôt ce serait le cas. Tel une ombre il se faufila au travers les arbres, il devait attendre la nuit. Que tout le monde dorme ils seraient tranquilles. Pour qu'enfin il mette fin à tout ça, que plus rien ne le raccroche à cette misérable vie.

L'ombre venait de quitter son dos. Il était certain que celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait sentit sa présence. Finalement l'entraînement payait tout de même un peu. Le blond savait attendre, et il avait attendu. Maintenant il savait tout ça finirait bientôt. Tant mieux c'était assez comme ça, plus de dérive, plus d'esprit qui s'égarait vers une des possibilités qui lui plaisait. Juste une vérité qui viendrait comme un poignard l'accabler. Au moins il ne se ferait plus d'illusion. Il ne laissa à nouveau rien paraître et reprit ses activités auprès de ses compagnons. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, ce serait un coup à tout gâcher.

La nuit arriva enfin. Le blond attendait, il s'était le plus à l'écart possible des autres. C'était peut-être trop nostalgique de sa part mais il se retrouva dans un lac cependant cette fois-ci aucune cascade était en vue. Seulement cette lune bien ronde qui éclairait l'eau. Tandis qu'il regardait la surface plane un reflet apparu dans son champ de vision. La peau pâle, les cheveux brun, les yeux noir, tout ce qu'il avait attendu. Il était près, surement trop près pour que se soit raisonnable mais le blond ne voulait plus être raisonnable. Il en avait marre de suivre les règles, il voudrait pouvoir créer les siennes. Tandis que ses pensés s'agitaient l'autre s'approcher encore jusqu'à se trouver en face de lui.

Il plongea alors son regard d'encre dans les yeux bleu qui s'offraient soudain à lui. Combien de temps avait-il du attendre avant de pouvoir faire cela ? Pourquoi n'attendrait-il pas un peu plus ? Ce n'était pas la peine d'en finir tout de suite. Surtout que son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas pressé non plus. Il finit tout de même par dégainer. D'un geste lent, calme, mesuré, laissant ainsi le temps au blond de se préparer lui aussi. Il sortit un simple kunai avant de se reculer un peu. Une lueur dans les yeux qui raviva une flamme dans les yeux noirs. Comme leur premier vrai combat. La même lueur avait allumé son regard.

Les deux lames se rencontrèrent. C'était inévitable, il leur fallait savoir. Qui était le plus fort ? Cette question leur passait bien au dessus de la tête. Non il fallait savoir, qui devrait être assez fort pour réussir à vivre sans l'autre. Qui arriverait à soigner l'autre de la blessure mutuellement infligée par ses années de séparation.

Les deux lames se rencontrèrent de nouveau, plus violemment. Les regards se quittaient le moins possible, pouvoir garder en mémoire le dernier éclat des yeux opposés avant que ceux-ci ne se ferment à jamais. Voir la dernière expression pour pouvoir s'en souvenir le reste d'une vie et ainsi partir à la recherche d'une similaire.

Les deux lames se manquèrent pourtant chacune rencontra un obstacle. Qui sera encore vivant demain ? Aucun n'osait plus regarder l'autre. Pourquoi ? Alors que la fin de l'histoire était proche, tous les deux le voulaient, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils plus se voir ? Un filet de sang au coin de la bouche attira la mer d'encre. Une éclaboussure de sang sur le cou attira les yeux couleur du ciel.

Les deux lames avaient trouvé le dernier endroit où elles devaient loger. Un katana transperçant le cœur, un kunai trouant une poitrine. Deux sourires sur des visages éteints. Deux corps face à face qui se cherchent et ne se trouveront plus jamais.

L'histoire devait-elle vraiment finir ainsi ?


End file.
